


《桌下谈判》VD

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 还在复健中……OOC/NC-17 请注意食用我也不知道为啥一写（。）我就想让他们讨论半魔心理学？





	《桌下谈判》VD

**Author's Note:**

> 关于但丁和维吉尔的一个无聊赌约

《桌下谈判》

 

但丁和他的兄长吵了一架。  
说实话他们自己都不太清楚到底是为了什么，也许可能是但丁没有把吃完的披萨从房间里扔出去，也许是这个月接的单子赔偿金太多，更可能是维吉尔昨晚睡觉前冲着但丁冷笑了一下。  
一般来说维吉尔冷笑基本就那几种意思，不管到底是什么意思，那个人现在多半已经坟头草三尺有余了。作为为数不多能从刀下躲过的斯巴达幼子对此经验丰富，甚至能在同一种冷笑中清晰的分辨出他到底是什么意思。

维吉尔坐在事务所唯一一张完好的桌子前有一会了，平时这里都是但丁在使用，不过更多的时候是用成人杂志盖住脸思考人生，不过这会事务所的主人不务正业，所以他勉为其难的在这享受着闲暇时光。  
他倒不像但丁平时坐的那么放荡不羁，虽然身体的重心都放在椅背上，脚底倒也还算脚踏实地的放在地砖上，戴着半指手套翻阅着才买回来的新书。事务所因为停电安静的可怕，除了偶尔书页从手指中划过去的声音之外，好像世界的一切都离他们远去。  
当然也不会一直那么安静，维吉尔偶尔把余光从书上面抬起来，桌子下的黑暗阴影顽固坚守在那，像是一种无声的抗议。

“你要是想在这继续呆一下午我也不介意，不过得提醒你一下，莫里森等会会拿需要赔偿的账单来，你在这蹲着也逃不了。”维吉尔终于把手里的一本书看完，再拿起另外一本书之前，他再次对但丁强调即将发生的事实。  
“这里比较凉快。”但丁的声音从桌子下面传了出来，闷闷不乐的就像他才是那个等会催债无果的人。  
“哦。”

但丁没话可接，一般这个时候接话的结果大多数是自取其辱，但丁很明白也很清楚这一点，但是他不甘心就这么被一个表面上没有任何内涵实际上充满不屑的单音节给草草打发，至少有部分的赔偿金得让维吉尔承担——谁叫他那么喜欢抢人头。  
打一架就算了，可能事务所还会多一笔的修葺费用，更何况他现在还有别的事情要做，如何一举两得成为他现在最函待解决的问题。  
“那我们打个赌怎么样？”  
维吉尔把注意力从书里面转移到了但丁那里，虽然他对未知的赌注没有什么兴趣，不过只要能赢但丁，无论是作为事后的嘲笑还是单纯的胜负心，那都是一种乐趣。  
“如果你等会帮我减免三分之一的赔偿金就算我们打平手，减免一半算你赢了。”  
“这听起来是个不错的主意，但是过程太简单而且对我没有什么好处，而且这也对我没有什么好处。”但丁的兄长重新把书拿了起来，把注意力重新放回了书里面，看上去对此兴趣缺缺。  
“我也对太简单的事情没有什么兴趣，老哥，但是这里的水电有一半是你用的，你得帮我分担点。”但丁手掌撑在地砖上，从桌子下面伸出来脑袋。 “而且我不会让你赢得太简单，给你制造点麻烦这一点我还是很有把握的，更何况赢了我可以答应你任何要求。”  
“任何要求？”  
“对，任何要求。”

但丁对此看上去自信满满，完全一副胜券在握的样子，维吉尔把书合起来放回桌上，双手在胸前的衣服上拍了拍。  
“可以，但是有个要求，等会我和莫里斯谈判的时候你不能插话。”  
“好，我保证从现在开始不会说一句话。”  
达成一致意见之后的恶魔猎人又缩回桌子下，维吉尔也没有跟弟弟再说一句话，距离莫里森约定的时间越来越近，他得趁着现在还有点时间把剩下的章节看完。

 

没一会莫里森按照时间如约到访，他推开门，视线在客厅转了一圈，除了几个月前从天而降的维吉尔坐在那里，连但丁的半根头发都没看到。  
维吉尔并没有从理会他，仿佛沉浸于书中无法自拔一样，中介人只能一边用帽子扇着风一边找地方坐下来。毕竟这几天天气又闷又热，鬼知道这两兄弟是怎么在这活下来的。  
莫里森拿出了香烟，刚想点燃，突然想起这里的另外一位恶魔猎人也不喜欢这个味道，又把香烟收了回去。  
“但丁去哪了？我跟他约好了要谈赔偿金的问题。”  
“他现在正在为他的愚蠢付出代价，不过临走之前委托我和你谈谈关于赔偿金的问题。”  
但丁在桌子下面踢了维吉尔一脚，动静还有挺大的。莫里森怀疑的看了眼屋里唯一的恶魔猎人，当然出于职业的特性，他并不会去问一些不该问的问题。  
“我的弟弟是一个非常愚蠢的人，前几天用披萨在家里养了几只老鼠，我想可能是时候把他的老鼠扔出去了。”维吉尔把书扔到了一边，换了个姿势看着中介人。“好了，我们来谈谈赔偿金的问题，上次对方开的那个价格，恕我不能接受。”  
“但你们确实是毁掉了半栋楼，彻彻底底的。”   
“据我所知那栋楼可是有恶魔的老窝，本市可没有人会买一栋这样的房子做投资，外市的来也不会看上这样的地产，推倒重建是必要的。但是……”维吉尔停了下来，但丁在下面用牙齿拉下了他的裤链，炙热的鼻息在内裤上徘徊，维吉尔把手从桌面上放了下来试图推开但丁，反而被但丁逮了个正着，用温暖的口腔包裹着指尖。  
“如果不解决这些问题根本没办法卖不出去。这次解决了恶魔出现的问题，以后还不会有灵异事件发生了，本意是准备卖楼，拆不拆都是其次。”  
“你说的也许有道理，但是这些都并不足以说服委托人，毕竟这次你们搞的大家都非常的灰头土脸。” 莫里森不敢回想当他赶到现场的时候，那半栋楼彻底塌陷的惨状，在场的所有人脸上和衣服上全是一层灰，不动产的拥有者歇斯底里的大叫着，要让这两个恶魔猎人付出代价。  
“如果他还想以后在这里找到能帮他解决这些问题的人，那么我劝他最好放弃这个想法。”  
毕竟他有的是办法让尼禄或者是蕾蒂她们不接关于这次的单子。维吉尔把这句话给咽了回去，毕竟他好不容易才分心从但丁的嘴里把手指抽了出来，上面还留着刚咬过的牙印。桌下的那个恶魔现在已经彻底的把他的内裤拉了下来，用舌尖在半勃起的性器上挑衅维吉尔的耐心。  
莫里森点了点头，表示他已经知道该怎么处理这件事。事实上但丁背负的债务有一半是因为他本人不想去深究其中的原因，既然维吉尔有办法帮但丁减免一部分债务，那他又何乐而不为之。  
“不过我会给他一点补偿，毕竟这件事情我们也有责任。比如以后关于他的单子事务所都可以接，而且不收一分钱的报酬。如果有需要的话，甚至可以让但丁在新大楼开业礼上跳一支舞，上次他就表演过一次，非常的具有节目效果。”

 

莫里森从事务所里走出时随手关好大门，潜伏在桌下的恶魔猎人就对他的老哥开始了报复——如果一个毫无预兆的深喉让维吉尔差点射出来的也算的话。  
“你这张嘴真的是……”维吉尔显然被这个突然袭击搞得有点手足无措，任何男人的老二对那种温暖狭湿的地方都会没法抗拒，他的弟弟似乎对于在这种时候控制咽反应有什么独家诀窍，这也似乎归功于恶魔体质？  
好在他又不是第一次和但丁这么搞过，显然有更合适的方法来对付他那位得了便宜还卖乖的弟弟，不过在此次之前，他需要把顽固分子从桌子下面拖出来，上二楼好好的跟他算上一笔。

 

尼禄一脚踹开事务所的大门，把维吉尔的秋后算账踹到了天边，前几个月才发现自己当了爹的维吉尔埋头看了一眼已经把上半身全部趴在自己裤腿上的但丁，对方还不忘在他的性器囊袋上面啵了一下，并不安分的手指已经在靛青色靴套上跃跃欲试，看样子鞋扣很快就会被他一个个的解开。  
“维……父亲，我来找但丁的。” 年轻的恶魔猎人有点尴尬，这还是他和父亲两个人头一次单独相处，在进来的时候已经大厅里环视了一圈，整个事务所看起来只有维吉尔在这里，他只好在靠近楼梯的沙发那坐下来。  
“你找他有什么事吗？”维吉尔假装换了个坐姿，单手撑着下巴看着尼禄，并且用鞋尖踢了一脚但丁，一次警告但丁刚才故意在打开鞋扣时候制造了一些不该有的噪音。  
但丁在下面闷哼了一声，然后用手抓住他的右脚踝，除了嘴上依旧没有停下来以外，桌下武斗似乎就此暂时告下一个段落。

“但丁昨晚打电话过来，说有要紧的事要告诉我，还特意叫我别早上来，来的时候顺便把餐馆里的账单结算一下。”  
“那他还真是挺能干的，为了让你帮他还账单，还特意把你从弗杜那叫过来，你说是不是啊？尼禄。”  
“他昨天好像还挺急的，说我明天不来可能有人会杀了他……但是我觉得这个不太可能……”尼禄停了下来，狐疑的看着已经用手捂着额头的父亲。“……所以你们是不是又打架了？”

打架，没错，他们确实是在打架，只不过是另外一种。  
维吉尔很明白，也很清楚但丁确实在性这方面确实挺能突破下限，他们也不是第一天在一起。自从重逢每天他都能刷新对但丁的认知，尤其是现在。就在刚才他对但丁打电话让尼禄还账单这件事进行嘲讽的时候，被抓住的脚踝被但丁握在手里，鞋底隔着一层裤子和但丁的性器顶的火热。  
不过就算这样，但丁也没有放弃过把舌头从自己的性器上面移开。

“但丁该不会已经被你杀了吧？”尼禄突然反应激烈的从沙发里面蹦了起来，要是带了机械手臂说不定就能跳到桌子上发现所有的事实真相。“你们不是已经答应过我吗？不能以命相拼？”  
“我现在是挺想杀他。”斯巴达家的长子从喉咙里挤出来这几个字，彻底放弃对这件事的解释权。而在桌子下面笑的全身发抖的恶魔猎人，用手背抹干了唇边溢出来的精液，刚获得谈判胜利的他从桌底爬了出来，半跪在地上对尼禄挥了挥手。  
“我是还活着。但是等一会你走了就说不定了。”

 

尼禄到底还是没有勇气去了解他的父亲和但丁在桌子下面到底发生了什么，但丁给了他几个单子算是聊表歉意，最后还被骂骂咧咧的留下严正警告他不许玩类似狼来了的电话，否则下次就算他真的被维吉尔杀了也不会过来救他之类的话。  
好歹送走了尼禄，但丁在事务所外面挂上停止营业的标志，总算是了结了一件事的他回头走到桌子那里，又拖了一张椅子过来坐在维吉尔的面前。

 

维吉尔的脸还是很臭，那本刚才被他扔在一边的书现在又回到了他的手里。如果忽略不计他的老二还露在外面的话，可能光凭着左小腿脱了一半的靴套还真的看不出刚才发生了什么。  
“你赢了。”赌局唯一的输家靠在雕花的椅背上，歪着脑袋看着他的老哥，维吉尔并没有理会他，就像但丁压根就不在面前一样。  
但丁伸手去抓放在桌子上的阎魔刀，也被眼明手快的维吉尔拿到另外一边去，输家又坐了回去。  
“你还没跟我说你想要我干什么啊？”也许是但丁坐的太久了，他站起来伸了个懒腰，打完哈欠有气无力的朝着他的大哥发问。  
回答他的只是书页翻过的声音。

 

“又不是小学生，还需要玩这种冷脸游戏？”但丁最后还是把书抽走扔到一边，迫使那个比他年长几分钟的兄弟把注意力放在自己的身上，年轻的斯巴达之子生起气来跟几十年前分别时没有太大区别，看起来他才是那个更像小学生的成年人。  
现在也是一样。

当然这并不是什么冷脸游戏，他们也不是小学生。  
手指从但丁的上面的那张嘴上按进去并没有什么阻碍，下面也是。  
哦，对了，他的兄长当然没有给他的脚有着地的机会，双腿抬高被折起这件事对于但丁来说并不算什么难事。火热肠道吸吮包裹着他的阴茎，又重又深的挺入只能让但丁把重心放在他们唯一链接的地方。  
维吉尔一只手勾住他的腰，没有空闲下来的大拇指还在玩弄着但丁的舌头，暗色的T恤被撩到肩部，乳肉被啃咬过的牙印还没来得及消散又被留下新的痕迹，粗糙的舌苔从上面刮过让但丁的喉间发出满足的叹息，早已熟透待人采摘的乳粒沾染上唾液的色彩而闪闪发亮，散发出来的诱人味道吸引着他的兄弟前来来品尝。  
而该死的维吉尔就坐在那里，一件衣服都没脱就把他下半身剥的精光，好在但丁之前射过一次的精液把那件皮质的马甲弄脏的足够明显，这样能让他觉得在这局里面扳回一分。  
“你在想什么？”蓝色恶魔的凑到了但丁的耳边，舌头在他的耳廓灵活的扫了一圈，半魔的血统所拥有的优秀的视力能让他在黑暗中看清任何东西，包括在做爱中还有机会分心的但丁。  
“我在想……晚上我能吃点什么？”但丁当然不会老老实实的回答，此刻他的呼吸被舌尖撩拨的有些紊乱，还有被一次比一次插入的阴茎凶狠占有着他的肠道，似乎是想要把他干坏一般的往里面操的更多。但丁只能双手紧紧的拽住兄长的衣服，以免等一会真的脱力从跌坐到地板上。

显然有人不满足于这个答案，他的兄长对这个答案失望透顶，而他现在拥有裁决的权利。  
但丁被抱了起来，重心转移让维吉尔进的更深一些，但丁也为此发出了一声尖叫。在他做好被进入的更深之前，他被摊开放在桌子上，那根搅得汁液横飞的半魔人老二从里面缓缓抽出来，更多的前液和精液从里面流了出来。  
“转过去。”维吉尔冷冰冰的命令着他，声音中的含义让但丁觉得兴奋的快要马上射出来，但是他现在还要接受惩罚，所以他只能服从兄长的命令，撅着屁股转身过去。  
抽屉被的打开了，但丁并不知道他从里面拿了什么东西出来，未知的冰冷液体在他的屁股上面写着什么他未曾知晓，但是接下臀肉狠狠的挨了几巴掌之后，粗壮性器又在再次插了进去。  
但丁扬起了下巴，像是在首肯他的侵入一般，嘴里胡乱的念着着是的是的就是那里之类的胡话。维吉尔按住他的紧实多汁的屁股，也不忘的他的臀肉紧揉搓捏，把自己退出来一些，然后再凶狠的撞进去，腰间的撞击越发的加快。和里面细嫩的肠肉做着你追我赶的游戏，彼此乐此不疲，同意也能感觉但丁腰间的肌肉越绷越紧，火热的肠道也将他的性器吸的快要爽到突破天际。

维吉尔粗暴的用舌头卷走他嘴里的所有空气，但丁没有丝毫想要反抗他兄长的想法，只能任由着维吉尔来掠夺走自己所有一切。  
太多的快感控制着他的大脑，诗集、木马、还有曾经插进他胸口的阎魔刀，但丁此刻能想到的东西太多，但是始终无法凑在一起。维吉尔用手固定着他的颈部，强迫自己保持一个看起来扭曲到奇怪的姿势。他们还在接吻，下半身的性器还在猛烈的操干着刚才被打的红肿不堪的屁股。

他终于射了出来，但是身体的疲乏已经让他连手指都不想动一动。  
维吉尔在把滚烫热液也留里面，在射完之前仍意犹未尽的往里面深入了两下，把那些液体推得更进去了一些，这让他觉得意外的满足。  
这就像以前他们争抢过的所有东西一样，总的要在上面留下标记才不会引发更大的冲突。但丁胡乱的想着，黏黏糊糊的向他的哥哥索要了几个吻之后干脆两只手赖在维吉尔的脖子上不想起来。  
年长那位现在并不想太过于深究这个问题，只是将他那个已经得意忘形的弟弟抱进怀里，回到二楼卧室的床上，任由但丁的脑袋在自己的胳膊上找了个舒适的位置之后陷入了沉眠。

第二天早上他们还没来得及起床就被蕾蒂给一炮轰开了事务所的大门，阎魔刀碎片这次放出来的恶魔出来的数量有点多，甚至还有不少会喷腐蚀性液体的小怪。两个人随便套上衣服以后跟着去了现场，结果好在那边只是数量够多也没太多精英怪，不过在场人的衣服多多少少都给遭了殃，以在战场中心打的最爽的但丁为首，连裤子上都被腐蚀液弄了几个洞，隐隐约约能看到一半屁股。  
崔西是第一个发现的，先不说他对但丁的屁股没有什么兴趣，不过上面隐隐约约用墨水写了什么字母实在是让他很在意。  
蕾蒂先于他一步，在但丁的背后蹲了下来，掷地有声的一个字一个字的把写在上面的名字全部读了出来。  
“Vergil.”

 

 

然后但丁因为输给了维吉尔被禁止食用任何垃圾食品一个月。  
V哥：呵，啪啪啪当然不算任何要求。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 奶油：终于不是我一个人被迫害辣！！！


End file.
